TDTNTOR2 - Badges
}padding:5px"|Summary }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Image Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px"|Plot |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Sprite Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Gameplay |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Sprite Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Badges |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Sprite Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Soundtrack | |} Overall Description Badges are rewarded to players in The Day The Noobs Took Over Roblox 2 after completing a certain task of finding a secret. Such as completing a chapter without dying once, make 1337 teapots, or just complete the chapter. (Hidden Noobs) There's six of them. Can you find them all? (Record Holder) Earning this badge means you've achieved a world record for TDTNTOR II. Even if someone breaks your record, you'll always keep this sweet keepsake and astonishing title! (Met the Creator) Heyo! Maybe I was just passing through the lobby or perhaps we talked for a bit. Either way, you were in the same server as me. Have a badge |because why not. (Catching Waves) Hang ten dude! On second thought, hang on for dear life. It's quite a long way down from here. (Conscientious Customer) Keys - check. Shopping list - check. Groceries - che... wait a minute... (Lost Bag of Tix) At this point I suppose it's more like a time capsule. Finders keepers I guess? (Parking Patrol) Ok maybe there wasn't fire. Okay, maybe there weren't explosions either. You drove out through an unguarded gate. It sounded a lot cooler in your head though. (Flawless Run: Chapter Two) Complete the entirety of Chapter Two without dying. (Mercy) Will this good deed come back to hurt you? Or perhaps it may help? Only time will tell. NOTE: You can only earn either this or "Monster". (Monster) Will this terrible deed come back to hurt you? Or perhaps it may help? Only time will tell. NOTE: You can only earn this or "Mercy". (Stuntman) If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna get a free badge. (Scaler of the Sierra) In retrospect, it probably would've been easier to just climb up the mountain. (Flawless Run: Chapter Three) Complete the entirety of Chapter Three without dying. (THAT Guy) You're officially THAT guy, and nobody likes THAT guy. (Intuitive Investigation) It's as simple as walking through the front door. (Flawless Run: Chapter Four) Complete the entirety of Chapter Four without dying. (A Lone Blue Teapot) Even if you COULD find this tiny teapot, how much tea would it make? (Crazy 4 Teapots) I'm not going to sugarcoat it or lie to you - be in a server when the Teapot Factory reaches 1337 teapots. This might take a while. (Wearisome Waterworks) Through steam and sludge I will go in order to meet my foe. (Flawless Run: Chapter Five) Complete the entirety of Chapter Five without dying. (Talk of the Dock) Sail to point A to point B with 5 collisions or less. (If There's a Krill, There's a way) I don't... why?!? Everyone was so annoyed at them last time, yet you willingly jump into one? (Waterlogged Wayfarer) Don't you just love the iconic water levels? (Flawless Run: Chapter Six) Complete the entirety of Chapter Six without dying. (The Day the Noobs Took Over Roblox) A new journey, an old tale. The End. (Flawless Run: Finale Fight) Complete the entirety of the Finale Fight without dying. (Ending: Peace) Achieve the best possible ending. (Ending: Murder) Achieve the worst possible ending. (Ending: Spare) Almost achieve the worst possible ending and then achieve a meh ending instead. (Perfectionist) Complete every main chapter (not including bonus chapters) that has a flawless run possible, with a flawless run. NOTE: This does not have to be all in one try. (Completionist) Earn every single badge that is possible (excluding Early Access, Record Holder, Met the Creator, Mercy, Monster, Opening Day, Opening Day 2, seasonal, and any bonus chapter badges). (A Literal Easter Egg) What do you expect? It's 2006. (only available in 'The Cannery') (Fearsome Fishies) I've been through the fires of heck and back, and boy do I tell you, the beasts I've seen are mighty frightening. (only available in 'The Cannery') (Flawless Run: The Cannery) Complete the entirety of The Cannery without dying. (only available in 'The Cannery') (Game of Chance) "You thought we could be decent men in a indecent time. But you were wrong! The world is cruel, and the only morality in a cruel world is chance." (only available in 'Welcome to Banland') (Banland Breakout) All I got was this lousy t-shirt. It's two sizes too large and smells like plastic. (only available in 'Welcome to Banland'. (Flawless Run: Welcome to Banland: Complete the entirety of Welcome to Banland without dying. (only available in 'Welcome to Banland') (Welcome!) Here's a little something just for playing my game - thanks for giving it a try! (Vertigo (barf barf vomit blargh!!!!) Remember, the enemy's gate is down. (only available in 'The Sideways Chapter') (Peculiar Perspective) Even from up here, I still don't get it. (only available in 'The Sideways Chapter') (Flawless Run: The Sideways Chapter) Complete the entirety of The Sideways Chapter without dying. (only available in 'The Sideways Chapter') (The Red Ruby Robbery) Just saying, if you're playing the role of a good guy - this is stealing. But wait... if you're stealing from the bad guys, is it still bad? (only available in 'The Fate of Agent X14') (Extraordinary Example) Just a normal dude. Definitely not a highly-qualified secret agent now. (only available in 'The Fate of Agent X14') (Flawless Run: The Fate of Agent X14) Complete the entirety of The Fate of Agent X14 without dying. (only available in 'The Fate of Agent X14') (The Lost Season) What the heck is this? This is Halloween. (only available in the TDNTOR 2017 Halloween Event) (Negator of Nightmares) Survive the Night of the Noobs. (only available in the TDTNTOR 2017 Halloween Event) (Flawless Run: Night of the Noobs) Survive the entirety of Night of the Noobs without losing a single life. (only available in the TDTNTOR 2017 Halloween Event) (For Science!) Science isn't about why. It's about why NOT! (only available in 'All Hail The King') (Desolate Drive) Put aside your differences to journey the road less traveled. (only available in 'All Hail The King') (Flawless Run: All Hail The King) Survive the entirety of All Hail The King without losing a single life. (only available in 'All Hail The King') (Play Stupid Games, Win Stupider Prizes) Well here's your prize. Hope it was worth it. (only available in 'Fifteen Minutes to Doomsday') (There Can Be Only One!) Be the first in a server to return the beach ball to the sea. (only available in 'Fifteen Minutes to Doomsday') (Rock Bottom) A badge for those who seek oddly unique ways to get bloxxed. (only available in 'Fifteen Minutes to Doomsday') (Hot Potato) Find and use a really warm trampoline. (only available in 'Fifteen Minutes to Doomsday') (Nebulously Noobclear) And so it begins... (only available in 'Fifteen Minutes to Doomsday') (Flawless Run: Fifteen Minutes to Doomsday) Complete the entirety of Fifteen Minutes to Doomsday without dying. (only available in 'Fifteen Minutes to Doomsday') (Trust Issues) Maybe I'm the bad guy. (only available in 'Doomsday') (Done Deed) /But there's no sense crying over every mistake, you just keep on trying till you run out of cake/ (only available in 'Doomsday') (Flawless Run: Doomsday) Complete the entirety of Doomsday without dying. (only available in 'Doomsday') (Waste Not Want Not) Save the planet! (only available in 'Chapter Zero') (The Endgame) Hooray! What a happy ending. (only available in 'Chapter Zero') (Flawless Run: Chapter Zero) Complete the entirety of Chapter Zero without dying. (only available in 'Chapter Zero') (Accredited Actor) Complete the credits. (At The Hop) /Rock 'n roll is here to stay, it will never die. It was meant to be that way, though I don't know why/ (only available in 'A Hop, Skip, and a Jump') (Powered Pep) Man, that's redundant. (only available in 'A Hop, Skip, and a Jump') (Flawless Run: A Hop, Skip, and a Jump) Complete the entirety of A Hop, Skip, and a Jump without dying. (only available in 'A Hop, Skip, and a Jump') (The Lost Season II) What a nightmare! (only available in the TDTNTOR 2018 Halloween Event) (Negator of Nightmares II) Survive the Night of the Noobs II. (only available in the TDTNTOR 2018 Halloween Event) (Flawless Run: Night of the Noobs II) Survive the entirety of Night of the Noobs II without losing a single life. (only available in the TDTNTOR 2018 Halloween Event) (Escape Room) Find the red key. (only available in 'Source Code') (Confusing Closure) That's a wrap. Exeunt stage right. (only available in 'Source Code') (Flawless Run: Source Code) Complete the entirety of Source Code without dying. (only available in 'Source Code')